Eudaimonia
by YABAIxx
Summary: Eudaimonia is a Greek word that loosely translates to 'happiness', but it's literal meaning is 'flourishing' or 'thriving'. This a series of drabbles revolving around the characters of Season 01&02 and how they thrive and flourish in life.
1. Takeru: Introduction

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't ask; all characters belong to their rightful owners.

"'It all began one summer' No, that doesn't sound right." Takeru Takaishi pressed the back-space button and found himself face to face with a blank screen once again. He made a face out of frustration as he couldn't figure out just how to start.

"Takeru? What are you doing?" A sleepy Patamon asked as he flew from the bed and landed on Takeru's head. Patamon rubbed his eyes and found no answer on the screen before him so looked down at the boy.

"Trying to write a story." Takeru informed his partner digimon as he brought him down from his head and into a hug.

"What kind of story?"

"A story about us, a story about our friends, a story about our adventures."

"That sounds interesting! But," Patamon turned to the blank screen, "How come nothing's written yet?"

"Well, you see, that's the problem. I just don't know where to begin," Takeru sighed.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Memories of all that they had gone through, the good, the bad and everything in between, rushed through their mines. They had definitely gone through a lot in the span of only so many years. And all of it is unforgettable.

"Why don't you just start writing Takeru?" Patamon's suggestion caught Takeru off guard. He looked at the digimon on his lap questioningly. "Don't you think that would be fine? Beginnings are always sudden that's how life is after all."

"Beginnings are always sudden, huh." Takeru repeated. Like how they up in the digital world all of a sudden. How they suddenly met their partner digimon and went on an adventure. But it's not only that. It's how Taichi gets serious on the soccer, and how Yamato picked up a bass. It's how Sora swings her tennis racket forcefully and how Mimi's hair has stars in it. It's how Koushiro talks to people that aren't just online and how Jou takes responsibility even when he's afraid. It's how Daisuke knows when to be a leader and how Ken knows how to help a friend. It's how Miyako took Ken's hand (and heart) and how Iori stands up for his beliefs. It's how Hikari and Takeru grew up.

Takeru smiled. "Thanks Patamon. You're right, some of our best moments just happen."

* * *

**Author's note**: Just so you guys know, this a series of interlocking one-shots written by my sister and me; yeah, surprise, surprise. Two people are writing these; HAHA. It's all good though. Just enjoy them, 'kay guys?


	2. Taichi&Sora: Ikebana

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't ask; all characters belong to their rightful owners.

Taichi Yagami felt his life force exiting through his legs. It made sure to remind him that it was leaving by creating the prickling sensation traveling up and down his lower appendages. He tried to end the undesired sensation by pinching his calf – "Ouch, that hurt." – but to no avail; his legs had fallen asleep and there was no waking them up.

'C'mon, Tai,' he encouraged himself mentally, 'Sure, it's been two hours and twenty-eight minutes, but you can last … right? It'll be done soon.'

Taichi's tortured began at nine in the morning. He quickly agreed to participate but that was before he knew that it would require him to be in the proper sitting position for nearly two and a half hours and counting. He grumbled to himself as he looked around the room, there wasn't a single person his age there. In fact, he was the youngest person there … except for the red-haired girl instructing the class in the front of the room.

A smiled played on his lips as he watched her move a strand of hair ever so slightly out of her face. This wasn't the same red-haired girl he used to pick on for liking soccer instead of cheerleading; this wasn't the same girl that he fear playing defense against during soccer (he enjoyed having the ability to reproduce later in life, thank you very much); this wasn't the same girl that he teased for having helmet hair.

No, this girl, the very girl Taichi always had beside him, had changed before his eyes.

He noticed how slender her fingers looked as she carefully placed the stems of the flowers in the place she thought was necessary. He watched the smile grow widely on her lips as she inspected her work. He traced her figure with his eyes as she stood up and bowed. He shivered as her voice sailed through the air thanking everyone for attending.

Taichi shook his head inwardly, "It's over already?"

Sora escorted the audience out caefully. One by one, the room emptied and Sora looked at Taichi. She let out a laugh at the bareness of his flower arrangement, but retracted her laughter as she his brows in a knot of fury.

"You know, if you put a few blossoms here," Sora placed a few vibrant cherry blossoms next to the stalks of grass, "It'll look more balanced out."

"Uh, yeah," Taichi smiled, "Thanks."

"Sorry about this."

"About what?"

"Making you go to my ikebana lesson."

Taichi shook his head, "Nah. I was actually thinking of being a permanent members here. I'll come by next week too. I never knew ..." Taichi looked at Sora and smiled, "how beautiful flower arranging really was."

Sora's smile made Taichi forget his legs were still under the spell of slumber and he attempted to stand up. It ended with him falling back down. Sora laughed, "I guess I should teach you my technique to avoid having your legs fall asleep."

"Yeah, that'd be swell."


	3. Takeru&Hikari: Ano Sa

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't ask. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

When Takeru agreed to going to the countryside with Hikari, he imagined their time would be spent differently. He had imagined them taking long walks through the fields, talking until the sun got tired and enjoying the view of the sun set. He imagined them getting closer, talking, all that jazz – after all, what else is there to do in the countryside?

"Ano sa ..." Takeru began. His hands fiddled with whatever he found in his pockets as he qatched the gravel move upon force by his foot. They had spent the last three hours in silence, minus the quiet little sounds of her camera, and Takeru was sure he had reached his limit. It was time they do something else.

"Hmm?"

He turned his head in the direction of her voice. She hadn't turned her away from her camera. He auburn eyes stayed focused on the sight only she could capture through the lens. Her lips would glide into a gentle smile that shone brightly in reflection to the satisfaction she felt as she relived the scenery she saw through the lens with a click of a button. She was completely captivated by what she was doing.

And he was completely captivated by her.

"Takeru-kun, what is it?"

With the turn of her head, his sapphire eyes were caught by her garnet ones. He was completely lost in the shine they held and he knew. He knew it was there because she was enjoying herself. He knew it was there because she loved what she was doing. He knew it was there and he couldn't take it away.

He smiled at her and took her hand, leading for a spot not too far from where they were. "C'mon, I know a spot with an amazing view. Perfect for you collection."


	4. Taichi&Yamato: Mischief Managed

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't ask; all the characters belong to their rightful owners.

"Hurry up, man!" Taichi Yagami pestered his blonde best friend. Taichi stood outside of the computer room at their high school. He was the lookout, but he was more anxious to get out. "Koushiro might be here any moment, Yamato. Hurry up."

Yamato Ishida rolled his blue eyes at Taichi's anxiety. He shrugged it aside and returned to Koushiro's beloved laptop. He stared at the dull, blue desktop background and smirked.

It had be all too perfect. It was as fate called when Miyako called Koushiro out for help. The moment Koushiro left his precious laptop unattended to, Yamato and Taichi looked at each other with matching smirks.

"_Koushiro's too busy to really look at REAL girls,_" they decided for themselves. _"We should help him out with that,_" the decided out of the goodness of their hearts. _"It'll be our gift to him_," they giggled to each other.

"Taichi," Yamato sang out, "Should I choose Ai-chan or Maya-chan for our dear Koushiro?"

"I like Ai-chan," Taichi smiled at the thought of his favorite gravure idols, "Her winter shoot, by the way, is great."

"Well, I like Maya-chan and _her_ winter shoot is great." Yamato rebutted, "Now, we've got a problem. Who would Koushiro like?"

"I don't know, but you should really hurry up."

"I know, I know." Yamato stared at the images on the screen, "I'll give him both. He'll love it."

Yamato and Taichi leaned against the doorway of the computer room. Koushiro had just entered with Ken, Daisuke and Takeru in tow. Koushiro was explaining something about a question that Ken had brought up about the digital world – Yamato and Taichi shrugged, most of the explanation was filled with words they were both sure they couldn't spell. Either way, they stood there and listened. Their matching smirks began to show once more.

Koushiro made his way to his laptop. He continued to talk to the three younger boys as he pressed the power button. He continued the explanation as the start-up tune played and then …

Ken turned seven shades of red. Takeru averted his eyes and looked towards the clock on the different side of the room. Daisuke's nose started bleeding. Koushiro looked at the the three younger boys and then his computer. His pupils narrowed and the blood rushed to his cheeks. He closed the his laptop and began sputtering, "I-I … this isn't … Who did this?"

Yamato and Taichi began walking down the hallway.

"Mischief ..." Taichi held his hand out for a high five.

Yamato gave Taichi the high five, "... managed."


	5. Takeru&Yamato: The Road Home

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't ask; all characters belong to their rightful owners.

"You honestly didn't need to do this." Takeru said for the umpteenth time that evening.

"And you honestly would have limped all the way home?" Yamato asked as he readjusted his grip on his younger brother. "Seriously Takeru, don't worry about it."

"Thanks 'nii-chan," Takeru smiled, but quickly qinced as the bruise on his lip was quick to remind him of the pain running through his body. He felt his brother react to the wince and strengthen his support. Yamato kept the grip he had one Takeru's side and on the arm he had slung over his neck strong as they slowly treaded on the road home. "And just so you know, I'm really, really –"

"Really, really, really sorry that you got me dragged into this?" Yamato finished his brother's sentence. "Takeru, you've said that a billion times and like my previous billion responses, it's cool. If I did get involved, I wouldn't be your brother, now would I?" Yamato laughed. Takeru could only smile at his brother's remark – he had made a good point after all. "But how are you going to explain this to mom? She's going to freak when she sees her baby boy all bruised and what-not."

Takeru thought about explaining the truth to his mother. Telling her he got into a fight with a couple of guys and had to have Yamato help him out didn't seem like a very good choice. "Do you think she'll believe the 'I fell down the stairs' excuse?"

"With as many bruises as you got? No way in hell would she believe that." Yamato bluntly said with a smile tugging on his lips. From the corner of his eye, Yamato saw Takeru's face become contemplative from wondering whether or not he had it in him to tell their mother. The smile tugging on Yamato's face disappeared as they continued trudging to Takeru's home in silence.

"... You're an idiot, you know." Yamato broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know." Takeru continued to lean on his older brother. He missed walks like this.


End file.
